In recent years, the number of owners who keep dogs and cats as pets in their homes is increasing. For this reason, home-use pet toilets (or toilet for cats) with various functions such as a deodorant function for removing odor components and an automatic cleaning function for excrement are widely used.
Here, one of the painful problems of the head is the cat's health problem, especially to the owner who owns the “cat”. Especially in the case of cats, there are many diseases of urology and there are data that indicate that nearly half of them experience urological diseases.
With respect to prophylactic of illness of urinal system, one of important things that the owner can do is to keep the toilet clean. A cat is known as an animal that likes clean circumstance, and if the toilet is dirty the cat may be stressed, so the owner needs to keep checking the daily toilets and keeping the toilet clean at all times.
Also, as a sign or symptom of illness of urinary system in cats, there are phenomena such as an increase in the number and urine amount (see FIG. 1 described later) and weight loss (see Non-Patent Document 1). For this reason, it is desired that the owner constantly observes the number of urinations at toilet of the own cat, or carries out weight measurement periodically, and consult a veterinarian or the like promptly when an abnormality is seen in the own cat.
As a technique relating to this, Patent Document 1 discloses a pet excretion number counting apparatus that enables a user to quickly find a disease of a pet such as diabetes or cystitis, whose initial symptom is an increase in the number of excretions.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses an animal toilet box that detects urine amount of an animal to display the urine amount on a display unit, which enables early detection of chronic renal failure with increased urine amount, for example.
In addition, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a survey result that weight loss is observed before a cat is diagnosed as chronic renal disease.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2009-153409    [Patent Document 2] International Publication No. 2017/110161    [Non-patent document 1] LM Freeman, three others, “Evaluation of Weight Loss Over Time in Cats with Chronic renal Disease”[online], 2016 September-October, J Vet Intern Med, [Dec. 25, 2017 search performed], Internet <URL: https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC5032880/>